westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 4-7
Narrator: The delvers have walked to a village in the mountains south of Polisberg, and defeated an army of undead and demons slightly before the sun went down. Now they are gathering loot and making plans. GM: From last week: "Beltarne also finds a dwarven whetstone in all the rubble. ($500, 1 lb); the painting is worth $150 and weighs 3 lbs." GM: also: "In the basement, there is a dwarven book made of silver plates, "Das Tagebunch von Frau Loreley Elenore Starkegarm". It weighs 6 lbs and would have value just for the silver weight." GM: "The dwarf lord wore double proof light steel dwarven harness, though it's been heavily damaged and corroded and is now only DR4 and worth 25% of normal. It could be repaired. He also has a fine dwarven pick and a fine large dwarven shield (it was polished once, no longer)." GM: "The dwarf lady has a fine dwarven medium shield and a fine hatchet with some kind of magic." GM: also: "uhm... Beltarne can puzzle \title of the book\ out as the "the diary of Miss Lorely Elenore Strongarm." Osgar: I'll cast See Secrets and take a look around the basement GM whispers to Beltarne: The painting looks familiar to you - you've seen references to it in the Polisberg library. It's several centuries old and actually worth $1800. Also, the panaroma is odd - it shows the Silk Road, but the Abbey of Last Resort and the mound that it sits on are both missing from the picture. Ystävä: is not checking out basements, in case he falls in a well again. Beltarne: "That painting....." GM: Osgar finds no additional information in the basement - nothing was deliberately hidden down here that you have not already found except a small rat hole. Ystävä: is not checking out basements, in case he falls in a well again. Beltarne: "It's worth a lot to the right person." Osgar: See Secrets result: ?succeeded by 7 -1 FP Ystävä: Does the rat hole have money in it? Osgar: oh, well then Beltarne: "And the Abbey of Last Resort and the hill it's on are missing from the picture." Beltarne: "This is odd." GM: No, ancient rat skeletons. That are no longer animate if they ever were. Bedlam: "So the painting is from before the Abbey was built." Beltarne: The entire hill it's on is missing as well. Osgar: "And the hills apparently" Mouser: gives Bedlam a sad look. Beltarne: "Either it's very old, or something is hinky."\ Ystävä: "Hills is the new? Hills is the not new? Hills are big. Who is with the hills adding?" Bedlam: "Hey, he's right! Hills don't just spring up out of the ground." Osgar: "You can make them with a lot of sweat, a lot of magic or a bit of both and time" Artegal: "Obviously the lot of you have never spent time at the Court of the Mists." Ystävä: nods philosophically. Or possibly he's just bobbing his head. Osgar: "What's the rest of the picture of that we know is real?" GM: Silk road, looking north across the plains toward the twin lakes. Beltarne: "The silk road" Osgar: have we thoughly searched this building? on to the others? GM: Beltarne only knows that much from stories told by Ghazeb. Beltarne: So this building, is the upper story intact at all? Osgar: the 2nd floor is open to the sky, may be some stuff in the rubble GM: No, it's been collapsed/wrecked. The stairs still go up but there's nothing really there but some partial walls. The rest of the buildings in the village are in worse shape. Ystävä: Ystava is totally NOT going up there. Beltarne: Okay, then downstairs it is, I guess. GM: That's where you found the silver diary and the painting. Artegal: "First - Beltarne, can you put a light on my shield for me? I'm growing tired of fighting in the dark." Beltarne: "How bright you want it?" Artegal: "As bright as yours?" Beltarne: GM, mine is torchlight, yes? GM: No, daylight. Ystävä: "Oo, that is the smart. You are the smart, Artie." Beltarne: Okay. Beltarne: 6 points on Artegal's shield, then resting some more. Beltarne: Continual Light (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 5 Beltarne: Bam GM: Sure. You guys are pretty much down for the day, I figure, unless you really want to try walking out the undead infested valley after dark. Osgar: "anyone else? seems we both know that trick" Beltarne: Meh Beltarne: I like doors. Beltarne: Speaking of which, I take this opportunity to spike them. Ystävä: "It can be on the shield here? I like this, smart idea." Beltarne: If they're still on their hinges. Artegal: "I think if we can haul the corpses out of this room, we should be all right to camp here for the night." Osgar: do we need to repair them first? Ystävä: (( I'm thinking build a rubble pile bracing the doors >.> )) GM: You can spike the doors shut, pile rubble around them, etc. Osgar: "Perhaps, did you folk bring food and such or are they back with the horses?" Beltarne: "I brought food" Ystävä: (( I believe I ended up bringing everything because compared to my armor it wasn't significant in weight. )) Bedlam: ((i honestly don't remember)) Torvall: I believe my pack is just outside the doors. Osgar: "We might want to let our hireling know we didn't perish as well Beltarne: "We told them to wait, didn't we?" Artegal: "Perhaps you can fly back with a message? Would that be safe?" Osgar: "I suppose, it's not far as the carpet flies after all." Beltarne: "Shall we check downstairs?" Osgar: we did, found the book there Beltarne: "Ah" Osgar: I take it only Beltarne can read the book? Beltarne: "Well then, rest here for the night and return to the wall in the morning?" Torvall: "It would appear that it is time to rest so that we may poke about this village in the morning." Osgar: "I'd like to search the other buildings, they should have had some valuables that survived the destruction, like coins." Beltarne: "aye" GM: Only Beltarne can read the book with any skill. Everyone else is basically going against Broken at best. Torvall: "Aye but not tonight!" Beltarne: "This appears to be a diary of some sort." Beltarne: "Does anyone have some parchment? I can attempt a translation." Ystävä: "I am for the tired and the sleeping and the smashing of the rotters tomorrow." Osgar: do we still get the creepy bad magic aura feeling here? Ystävä: scratches his head, causing fleas to dive for safty. "I having of the leather bag?" GM: The magic still feels a little creepy. Osgar: "I do, but you would get little written on it as it's sized for my people" Torvall: "Considering the taint you feel in the air friend, we may do more than looting come the morrow." Osgar: "This place is still tainted by the evil demons, just so you know." Ystävä: "The smashing of the rotters!" Ystävä: "Yes, that is for the morrow." Beltarne: "How about I read aloud and you write?" Osgar: (( what time is it? time for sleep or do we have a hour or so? )) Torvall: ((probably plent of time, just not a good time to wander in a haunted valley...)) GM: Local time is close to 7:30. People can stay up for a few hours but the watch rotation starts around 9pm. Artegal: stands watch. Osgar: has absolute timing Osgar: ok, how long will it take to fly back to the animals/hirelings and back? GM: Right, I'll remember that for Osgar. Mouser: has already picked out a suitable spot and is fast asleep. Osgar: IIRC they are close, but there is a wall GM: He can fly there and back in about 20 minutes. Osgar: hmm, long time to be alone in undead lands Artegal: ((We haven't seen any flying undead.)) Bedlam: should be fine, flying and small and hard to see Beltarne: ((What's the worst that could happen?)) GM: Giant 2 Headed Eagles? Osgar: (( eaten by a grue )) Torvall: praises the gods for the lack of flying undead. Ystävä: (( We should split up, we'll do more damage that way! )) Osgar: instead of going off to die alone, I'll cast analyze magic on the axe Beltarne: ((Sissy)) GM: Okay, spell-casting roll? Osgar: Analyze Magic result: ?succeeded by 3 Osgar: is a bit loud about it Ystävä: (( putting the oogabooga in it? )) Osgar: (( wanna find out what all is on there, I'll luck if there is concealment magic too )) GM whispers to Osgar: It has an improved returning spell on it, and there are more spells. Osgar: "It returns to the thrower, plus some other things." Osgar: one more hour before resting, one more casting! Ystävä: "Even I know this thing which I saw earlier with the rotter and the throwing." Osgar: Analyze Magic result: ?succeeded by 7 -1 FP GM whispers to Osgar: It also has a zen enchantment on it - ranges are reduced by 1/3rd if you Aim for 1 round. Both enchantments are transferable. Osgar: "Ah, it also makes it easier to hit far targets if you take a second to aim, like they were only 1/3 the distance." Osgar: "Potent and valuable magic to be sure, it's possible to move both to another item if needed." Bedlam: raises a brow. Bedlam: "That second effect would be useful to my harpoon..." Ystävä: "I like the whacking of the guy over there. The being too far is the cheating." Osgar: "Well, it lets you choose if it comes back right away." Osgar: "Time for sleep now however, wake me for the last watch." Narrator: The delvers pass the night uneventfully. Osgar sleeps well, bathed in a zone of high mana, but the surge ebbs just before dawn. Beltarne: conducts his rituals and then stands his watch Narrator: During the night, the light winds blow away the clouds, and die down to still air as the sun rises. It is the High Holy Day of the gods of nature. Worshippers of Aberration beware! Artegal: F'thagn. Ystävä: Ia ia! GM: How long as you spending to search the town? Artegal: Half the day from first light? Osgar: time for a new flying carpet! Artegal: Use the second half of the day to march back, camp with the hirelings, then return to town. Osgar: Flying Carpet result: ?succeeded by 11 -2 FP Osgar: hazzah! GM: Okay... Osgar: still only the standard 100 lbs. Ystävä: Presuming we don't get distracted by more demons, and/or zombies, and/or two headed eagles. Osgar: did I get any info about the key? Beltarne: A new day dawns, we un-spike the doors, and we load up and start scouting around, yeah? Osgar: like it's within x miles, but warded GM: A thorough search of the town discovers all kinds of random rusted, burnt, shredded junk and 6 gold coins, 151 silver coins, and 339 copper coins. Osgar: yah, first half the day for searching the ruins GM: No, your spell doesn't work at all on the Forge Key. Ystävä: Saying it was within X miles would be a crappy ward GM: It's not affected by magic, either by design or location. Osgar: at least I know it's immune to magic now I guess Artegal: "Are we certain this si the correct village?" GM: The day warms up quickly and the delvers pick through the wreckage. Beltarne: GM, having read the diary last night does it refer to this place as White Pines? GM: Yes, yes it does. Frau Loreley was the daughter of the mayor of White Pines, describes her father's house as the manor you were in (and describes her father's armor as the armor you found on the lord), and details her frequent trips around the Shining Coast. Beltarne: "This is definitely White Pines." Beltarne: "Lets see if we can find a forge." Ystävä: Oooh, frequent trips! Ystävä: Does she provide good descriptions of routes? Ystävä: Name destinations? Beltarne: Or do we know that it's not here, GM? Ystävä: Because THATS a medieval map! GM whispers to Beltarne: She also details the visits of the Master Smith of Vandelbrann to her father's house, and her family's trips to meet him at a lake house at Surl Harbor, on the north coast to the west off the Silk Road. Beltarne: "AH! Beltarne: "Got it!" GM: It's a pretty thick book, and Beltarne had to do his rites last night, too. Osgar: "Got what?" Beltarne: "The master smith of Vandelbrann visited her fathers house, and they went to his lake house at Surl Harbor on the north coast, to the west off the silk road." Artegal: "So we march." Beltarne: "We march." Osgar: "Where did they go after that?" GM: Just as a note, there's a Surl River on Marik's purchased map of the Sylwood Forest. Beltarne: There sure is GM: The Starkegarm's would sometimes take the Samson Manor road through the hills, and sometimes head through Nimfferry to the Silk Road through the Silk Road. Osgar: takes a look at the maps GM: Okay, you guys have maps. Bedlam: where'd you hide this one? Artegal: Top right, marked 'Sylwood Forest'. GM: Uhm? Bedlam: ah Artegal: So basically, we want a long expedition down the Silk Road. Ystävä: Hm? Osgar: "Looks to be past westwatch, down the silk road." Ystävä: OK, there's two conversations going on here. Ystävä: The Smith went up to the port. Ystävä: The Starkegarms being the local nobility visited other places Osgar: "Is there mention of the key, or do we just guess he had it with him?" Ystävä: Unless I'm getting turned around, which is easy because I'm not a Minotaur Osgar: (( did we find a forge in town and search it? should we be making more search rolls or have we found all there is to find? )) GM: You found a ruined forge. Well, several, it's a dwarf town. None of them have keys, nor locks. Artegal: ((The Smith - and, we hope, the key - went to Surl Harbor. The Silk Road crosses the Surl River. Therefore...)) Osgar: nor hidden caches cleverly hidden by dwarven stonework, got it Osgar: "So, what terrible thing happened to Surl Harbor so the key was lost there?" Beltarne: "Magestorm?" Artegal: That. GM: Beltarne did read a passage in which Frau Loreley discusses her trip to Vandelbrann in the Paljanna Mountains, near old Crowspire. Osgar: "Oh, this is that old?" Beltarne: "Not sure." Beltarne: "I was just guessing." Beltarne: So we pack up and march back to the ice wall? Beltarne: Is that the plan? GM: ... Vandelbrann is west of Surl Harbor off the Silk Road - there was a diplomatic incident when they went through Kirkengaard. Osgar: ice wall? Artegal: "I believe so." Artegal: "And then back to town to reprovision, research, and plan our next move." Ystävä: (( Recent enough that Kirkengaard was on the map )) Beltarne: "Want to peek at the cave in storm pass on the way back?" Osgar: "The one with the alchemist lab in it?" Beltarne: "No, there was a cave high up on the pass wall that we never investigated." Ystävä: (( that was behind the lab, wasn't it? Magic door? )) Osgar: "Ah, sure" Bedlam: "Some place we haven't gone yet? We must go!" Osgar: (( the lab was behind the door )) Ystävä: (( Never mind. )) GM: ... there was a cave high on the east side of the pass. Ystävä: (( yeahno, just getting caves mixed up. )) Osgar: over the wall, off to the cave! Ystävä: Place is still corrupted? Ystävä: Yet the zombies haven't returned? Narrator: The delvers set out, slogging through the winding pass through the high mountains. Shortly after 1 pm, they pass the ruined wall in the pass and spot Artegal's retainers. Beyond the retainers, a small patrol of Outriders are riding off, heading back down the hills. GM: Zombies have not returned. Artegal: "Any trouble with the Outriders? I'm surprised to see one of their patrols out here." Lee: "No sir. They were out on a long patrol, they said, because of rumors of greenskins down near the lake. They saw our tent and wanted to be sure we were respectable." Ystävä: (( we're respectable? *mild surprise* )) Artegal: ((Yeah, we really are.)) Beltarne: ((Our retainers are)) Beltarne: ((I'm VERY respectable!)) Osgar: (( and horses )) Artegal: "All right. Let's eat, then pack up and get moving." Beltarne: "Right." Narrator: The day passes uneventfully as the delvers move north along a familiar road. Ystävä: Wee! GM: How long are you guys traveling for? Sundown is around 7 pm, but since you didn't start walking until noon you can probably travel until 9pm. Of course, you may not get as much sleep that night... Ystävä: And then the ice weasels come. Artegal: Just until sundown. Ystävä: How long tdid it take to get here? Ystävä: And should barbarians be rolling Weather Sense and navigators rolling Navigation to speed it up? GM: A day, but you started early and the cloud cover kept it from being quite so hot. Ystävä: Or not slow it down or something. GM: Got that covered! Ystävä: Cool. GM: At 5 pm, Ystava, Osgar, and Bedlam confer - if you push on until a little after 6, you'll be able to reach the Odd Cave and either sleep in the pass below it or even investigate it if you wish. Artegal: On we go! Bedlam: i say investigate Beltarne: Onwards Ystävä: That sounds fine to me! Torvall: "Onward." Osgar: sure Narrator: A little over an hour's march brings the delver to a faint path in the mountainside. Beltarne and Torvall remember it leading to a cave entrance, facing west out of the cliff. Artegal: Onward and upward? Artegal takes point. Beltarne: Lets camp here, tackle it in the morning. GM: It's a short climb, not too steep, less than 50 feet. Getting the horses up would be tricky but not impossible. GM: But you guys need to decide what you want to do. Osgar: have Lee at all set up camp, we go up? Ystävä: Oooor the horses and retainers could camp down here. I'd like to find them a site that doesn't look like "Perfect For Ambush Canyon" though. Osgar: *et Bedlam: "I don't think camping outside a cave is any safer than seeing what's inside it first." Beltarne: "Fine, lets poke our heads in." Ystävä: Noncoms aren't going in the cave I bet. Artegal: "Set up camp here. If we expect to be more than a couple of hours, we'll return and instead find a safer place." GM: The retainers will let you guys investigate it first, that's for sure. Osgar: I think the vote is "look in the cave" Beltarne: Yup Narrator: The delvers climb up the path to the cave mouth. From there, they can see down the cave - a 3 yard wide that wiggles a bit as it burrows into the mountainside. At the limit of your shieldlight, the cave turns to the north. Narrator: There are no sounds from inside the cave. Beltarne: moves forward cautiously, towards the turn to the north. Ystävä: (( which mpa should I be on? )) GM: I haven't made one for this yet. Beltarne: Sorry Osgar: (( anyone have tracking? )) Bedlam: ((mmm... yep)) Ystävä: Yar Bedlam: ((mouser has it at 16)) Ystävä: 12 +4 for Discrim smell Narrator: Past the bend, the cave continues for a few yards and then opens up into a wide gallery, maybe 40' across and roughly circular. A few long burnt logs are arranged inside a rough circle of stones, and a rotted blanket lies nearby. Ystava can faintly smell food - long decayed. Ystävä: No dead dudes? Narrator: There are no other exits from the cave large enough for anyone other than a short pixie to traverse. Ystävä: Who forgets their blanket? It's like a TL 3 towel! GM: No dead dudes. Beltarne: "Well, shall we get everyone up here?" Osgar: can think of several accidents which would make one want to leave the blanket Artegal: "Double guard tonight. Whoever has been living here might come back." GM: Closer examination shows the fire and blanket to be quite old. Ystävä: "Old food. Old fire. Old." GM: What are you guys doing? Ystävä: snoops aroudn to find the food smell out of curiousity. Osgar: cast see secrets! GM: Ystava eventually finds some discarded and picked over chicken bones. GM: Roll it, Osgar. Osgar: See Secrets result: ?succeeded by 8 -1 FP Artegal: Get the guards and horses here, spend the night in the cave, and then return to Polisberg in the morning. GM: Gotta look something up. Ystävä: (( There's totally an Illusionary Wall here or something. )) Beltarne: ((I'm thinking there might have been an encounter weeks ago when we first spotted it.)) GM: Osgar does not find anything hidden here. Osgar: how many stunted pixie holes are there? GM: 3-7, depending on how stunted a pixie you're looking for. Ystävä: ... rat holes, even? Narrator: The delvers bring their retainers up, carefully guiding the horses up the tricky path and bringing them into the cave. Osgar: "These rabid badger holes or anything like that?" GM: Sure, rat holes too. Normal rat holes. Ystävä: (( Yep. Jerril's freaking out in my head. That's funny. )) Osgar: I'll seal them up with some small shape earth castings GM: Very well. Osgar: Shape Earth result: ?succeeded by 5 -1 FP Osgar: Casting Shape Earth result: ?succeeded by 8 -1 FP Osgar: Casting Shape Earth result: ?succeeded by 6 -1 FP Osgar: Casting Shape Earth result: ?succeeded by 2 Osgar: Casting Shape Earth result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 11 No FP cost! Ystävä: Nice. GM: Anything else you guys do before turning in for the night, other than setting up double watches? Osgar: Casting Shape Earth result: ?succeeded by 4 Ystävä: Looking for rat smell! Osgar: is that enough for all of them? assuming some were closeish GM: Yes, that's fine. Ystävä: Ratholes are deserted if the bones are still there, but. GM: Everyone make Mountain Survival-2 rolls (net IQ-7 or other Survival-5 or Naturalist-5 if you don't have it) Ystävä: Survival (Mountain) result: ?succeeded by 9» Ystävä: Rawr. Artegal: Survival (Mountain) result: ?failed by 6 » Bedlam: Survival (Mountain) result: ?succeeded by 4 Beltarne: Naturalist (Earth) result: ?failed by 6 Ystävä: er, -2 Ystävä: so success by 7. Osgar: Survival (Woodlands) result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 6 Torvall: Survival Woodlands(11) - result: ?failed by 6 » Mouser: Survival (Plains) result: ?succeeded by 1 GM whispers to Ystävä: The ceiling doesn't look entirely stable. You set yourself up out of the way of any potential falling rocks but there's not a lot of clear space in the cavern. GM whispers to Osgar: The ceiling doesn't look entirely stable. You set yourself up out of the way of any potential falling rocks but there's not a lot of clear space in the cavern. Ystävä whispers: How high is it, anyways? Narrator: Mouser takes up station near the entrance to the cave, whining and tugging at Bedlam. Ystävä: looks up at the ceiling in some alarm. "That is the smart kitty." GM whispers to Ystävä: about 30 feet, maybe? Bedlam: knows who the smart one is, and follows Mouser. Bedlam: "Yes, he sure is." Ystävä: "That is the bad rocks with the falling and the don't sneeze." Artegal: "So we'll be camping in the pass, then?" Beltarne: slowly looks up and starts edging towards the cave mouth. Osgar: "Not in the unstable cave, that's for sure" Ystävä: points out the bad rocks, which turns out to be most of the ceiling. The camp is under a safe spot. Ystävä: Is there a clear path to the door in case of cave in, perchance? Ystävä: I presume not. GM: Uhm... there's a 15x3 yard tunnel between the cave and the front door. Ystävä: And that's all bad, eh? Osgar: is the tunnel stable? Beltarne: "Friend Osgar, might you be able to reinforce the ceiling the same way you plugged up those rat holes?" GM: It's unlikely to collapse unless there's a massive earthquake, but a smaller tremor or an angry elemental could knock some rocks lose. GM whispers to Bedlam: The ceiling doesn't look entirely stable. You set yourself up out of the way of any potential falling rocks but there's not a lot of clear space in the cavern. Osgar: how large of a shape earch would I need to "fix the roof"? GM: There's maybe 40-50 hexes with potential loose hexes. GM: Shape Earth is a regular, not area spell. Bedlam: in other words, you're going to need to hire some subcontractors Osgar: yah, Osgar: "There is a large difference between fixing a few holes and making a new roof" Osgar: "I'd not have the power even if I drained my power item" Beltarne: "Very well." Beltarne: Can I make a prospecting roll to see if it'll be safe, GM? GM: Sure! Beltarne: IQ check result: ?succeeded by 4 Bedlam: "If you ask me, I say we don't camp in here. It should be okay to travel through, but I don't want to die in my sleep." GM whispers to Beltarne: You're pretty sure the ceiling won't collapse catastrophically, but a few rocks falling on people's heads could be painful. It'd be hard to avoid that while you're in the Storm Pass, as rocks could fall off the mountainside. Ystävä: (( Rocks fall, everyone rolls new PCs! )) GM whispers to Beltarne: Also, you can't detect earthquakes. GM whispers to Beltarne: Also, these are going to be fairly small rocks - painful but unlikely to be deadly. Beltarne: "The rocks falling on us in here are unlikely to kill us. If we camp the night in storm pass we may get worse dislodged by the storms." Osgar: curses not having taken architecture so he could just make supports Osgar: "is it going to rain tonight?" Bedlam: "If you say so." GM: No - clear skies, no weird elemental activity. GM: No winds, either. GM: What are folks up to? Osgar: "so, really, we should should move out of the valley, or just hope a sudden storm doesn't come up" Beltarne: "Probably." Ystävä: Was the tunnel safe from collapse? Or did I miss that answer? GM: Beltarne believes that some small rocks may fall, but the tunnel and cave are unlikely to collapse. Beltarne: Thanks GM Beltarne: I'm horrible at paraphrasing. GM: In or out? Beltarne: Either in or walking all the way out. Beltarne: Bout how long is that likely to take, GM? Osgar: and what time is it after figuring all this out GM: Two hours - you'd be walking until 9pm or so. Beltarne: I say we walk. Osgar: I agree Ystävä: I like walking. Ystävä: Storms come over the mountain really fast. Ystävä: You can't see them, mountains in the way and all. Bedlam: yes Narrator: The delvers work their animals back out of the cave and continue north, warily watching in the dark. Ystävä: Glowing merrily in the dark! Beltarne: ((Starts humming "you are my sunshine.")) Narrator: At 8:23 pm, the ground begins to shake. A few rocks and stones slide off the mountainside and bounce down toward the delvers. Mouser: disappears into the shadows almost completely. Bedlam: ((big rocks?)) Ystävä: dodges rocks! Osgar: missile shield! Ystävä: Lost mark? GM: (Typing a lot) Falling Rocks: Rocks fall, but you are well prepared! vs Artegal result: ?succeeded by 5 » Rcl3 vs Beltarne result: ?failed by 4 » vs Bedlam result: ?succeeded by 0 » vs Ystava result: ?succeeded by 1 » vs Richard result: ?failed by 3 » vs Lee result: ?failed by 5 » vs Mina result: ?succeeded by 2 » vs Mouser result: ?succeeded by 2 » vs Copenhagen result: ?failed by 2 » vs Bonnie result: ?succeeded by 5 » vs Clyde result: ?failed by 1 » Ystävä: Dodge rolls for failures? GM: Delvers thumped by rocks can Dodge or Block, these are large but not huge rocks. Artegal and Bonnie are hit by 2 rocks. Ystävä: Because we're so prepared, can we Tactics reroll? GM: No, those were attack rolls. Ystävä: Dodge/blocks I meant. Osgar: I don't seem to be on the list, so I am fine? Bedlam: so, dodge the successes? Bonnie: Dodge like a mad horse! result: ?failed by 5 » GM: Osgar has a missile shield up, so no falling rocks hit him. Osgar: Missile Shield result: ?succeeded by 8 -1 FP Mouser: Dodge(11) result: ?succeeded by 0 Osgar: ok, didn't know if I had cast time Bedlam: Dodge(9) result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 8 Bedlam: fffffff GM: You guys have a few seconds before the rocks fall, time to prepare (mostly by taking all-out defense and such). Ystävä: Can we Tactics THAT roll? Falling Rocks: Does 10 crushing to Bedlam's 13 location Beltarne: (*Bedlam dives headfirst into the rock*)) GM: Ystava, yes. Falling Rocks: Does 10 crushing to Bonnie's 10 location and 6 to her 8 location Bedlam: location? Bedlam: random hit table? Ystävä: for Bedlam Ystävä: for Bedlam Ystävä: erf Ystävä: (that's 13) Mina: Dodge! result: ?failed by 3 » Ystävä: For Bonnie... Falling Rocks: Does 8 to the maid's 13 location Ystävä: for 10 and 8 as rolled Bedlam: deftly sidesteps, right into another rock that strikes his left leg. Ystävä: 13 is left leg GM: Ystava, Artegal, and Mouser still need to defend. Bedlam: mouser rolled before bedlam - success GM: Right, sorry. Ystävä: Oh sorry read that as a miss. I'm a dip. Ystävä: All out defense, block! Ystävä: Block(13) result: ?succeeded by 4 » Narrator: A stone slams into the maid, breaking her left leg with a sickening snap. More rocks cause Bonnie to stagger and whine, favoring her leg. Ystava knocks a stone aside with his shield. Ystävä: roars dramatically as he knocks the stone aside. Hopefully it's not one of the ones that hit someone. Beltarne: swears in dwarven, and rushes towards the maid. Artegal is disconnected. Artegal: Blocks rocks! result: ?failed by 1 » Osgar: sees Beltarne has the maid and goes to see to Bonnie Artegal: Luck! Artegal: Blocks rocks! result: ?succeeded by 10 » Artegal: Blocks rocks! result: ?succeeded by 7 » Torvall: moves to assist Beltarne. GM: Roll healing spells, guys. Beltarne: Major Healing (Holy) result: ?succeeded by 6 Mina: HT to recover! result: ?succeeded by 1 » Osgar: Major Healing result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 12 No FP cost! Beltarne: If that won't knit the bone, I'll hit her with a healing slumber and toss her over the back of Clyde. Beltarne: We need to get out of here. Narrator: Spells are chanted in the calm after the rockslide stops. Beltarne's magic quickly sets the broken leg, and Osgar easily heals the wounded horse. GM: Everyone's healed but Bedlam, if Torvall wants to handle that. Osgar: I'll do that Osgar: since the horse was free Bedlam: is sitting on the ground, holding his swelling knee and grimacing. Osgar: Major Healing result: ?succeeded by 8 -1 FP Ystävä: The maid I assume is healed but can't walk since we odn't have instant restoration? Narrator: After the chaos of the tremor, the delvers continue north out of the pass and camp in the open area below south of the hills. Ystävä: Since GM said "broke her leg" GM: No, she made her HT roll, she's fine. Bedlam: can make her a crutch though Ystävä: Aha! k. GM: Also set "sets the bone" Ystävä: Tru dat Ystävä: k. Ystävä: Was thinking you can't walk on a set bone until it's healed, so like, weeks I'm obviously not thinking fantasy enough. Narrator: Somewhat tired after a long and stressful night, the delvers continue back to Polisberg. A giant eagle flies overhead, but declines to attack a bunch of heavily armed and prepared delvers. Beltarne: Smart birdie Narrator: The delvers push on, reaching Polisberg in the early afternoon as passing several Outrider patrols. Narrator: They quickly restock, prepare, and plan to head out in the morning on the Silk Road.